tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TUGS: The New Series "Smuggler"
'Smuggler '''is the seventh episode of the first season of TUGS: The New Series. It was written by Trainferry88. Plot It was a time of great confusion in Bigg City Port, and despite the large military presence, there was still criminal activities. A large number of latino people, especially Cubans, were arriving in the Bigg City Port without visas. the city was so crowded, you couldn't get anywhere that was peaceful without getting lost in a crowd first. The Star Tugs wanted to know why. It was the night after the mysterious events that the Star Tugs found out about it. Hercules's crew had left the radio on so the tugs could listened to it. They were listening to a football game bettween the Wilmington Clippers and the Bigg City Ironclads. "We interrupt this program with breaking news. Large numbers of Cuban immigrants have been arriving in the Bigg city Port illegally, entering the city from an unknown source. Many illegal immigrants have entered and settled in the Southwest sector of the city, so officials have blockaded the sector of the city, checking all unidentified ships within a half-a-mile radius. More on this story tonight. Back to you, Franklin." it said. "What was that about?" asked Sunshine. "There are people in Bigg City that aren't supposed to be here." explained Ten Cents. "The United States only lets some people in here to live, because others could be dangerous people. But whoever's bringing them in isn't going to be as good-spirited as he is now." "I wish we could do something about it." said Sunshine. "Me too." said Ten Cents, finally falling asleep. The next morning Jonathan Star greeted them. "I presume you guys heard about the illegal immigrants last night." said Jonathan Star. The tugs nodded. "Instead of doing regular work, I am assigning you to help out with the Customs blockade of the western sector. When you get there you will have Customs officals borad you, just in case. Any questions? Good, let's go." he said When the tugs arrived at the blockade, the officals boarded them. Soon enough, they saw a steam tramper far away in the distance."Well, hoot my horn and call me Uncle, its Izzy Gomez!" cried Big Mac. Indeed it was. They could see his Mexican flag waving in the distance. "Prepare for boarding everybody!" said the Coast Guard. When Izzy Gomez finally arrived, he said "Hello, Star Tugs. What are you doing with this lot?" The Coast Guard spoke. "This is United States Customs, freeze where you are and prepare to be boarded!" he said. The customs officials began pouring out of the tugs's doors. "What are you talking about. I'm a banana tramper. Trampers don't stop. Especially if they're Mexican! Star Tugs, talk some sense into these guys. I will not have you board me, capture me, and arrest my bananas!" cried Izzy, angrily. Then the gun turrets of all the destroyers and battleships turned at him. "Okay, okay okay. Board me. But my bananas were not low-priced so do not eat any! If you do I'll have the Mexican Government on you!" The boarding ships were dropped on the ocean and rowed toward Izzy. The officials stormed all over him. "Check the hold!" said one. They opened the door to the hold. "They're bananas!" said the commander, in disbelief. "Told you so!" said Izzy. "Now get off my deck you gringos! And buy Chiquita Bananas, now for only $25.99!" he said, steaming away. "Wait!" said Ten Cents. "Sorry we suspected you Izzy." "Well, you should have at least checked someone with a criminal record. And besides, I'm from Mexico, not Cuba." "Wait!" said Ten cents. "The illegal immigrants are from Cuba right? And what criminal do we all know thats from Cuba?" "Johnny Cuba!" said everybody. "But wait," said Sunshine. "Johnny Cuba's dock is on the Eastern Sector." "You're right." said Ten Cents. "But wait, when we captured him, his dock was on the Eastern sector, but in 1936, they expanded the Western sector, which moved his dock to the western sector. The Customs officials aren't looking there because they're using the old pre-1936 map." "The customs officials won't listen to us." said Hercules. "We're gonna have to do this by ourselves. Who's with me?" All the tugs hooted their horns. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" said Ten Cents. "Let's go!" ''To be continued Category:TUGS: The New Series Episodes